Roosevelt High School
Tia and Tamera attend Roosevelt High School until Season 6 when they went off to college. Tia previously attended a different high school before moving into Ray's house. Known Students: *Tia Landry *Tamera Campbell *Roger Evans *Denise Mondello *Sarah *Rhonda Coley *Diavian *Jordan Bennett *Brian (Roger's best friend) *Steven (Diavian's boyfriend) *Bobby: Tia's love interest from French class who suffers from chronic Asthma *Elliot: Tia's friend from science class and at one point Tamera's love interest *Sean *Michael (Tia's ex-boyfriend) *Boney (Rashed) Frazier; formally a "skinny nerd" with a "goofly laugh", over the summer vacation Frazier grows into a good looking young man, changing his name is Rashed. Developing a huge crush, Tia attempts to get close to him by transfering into all his 'jock' classes including auto-shop. This plan fails as Rashed falls in love with a girl named Heather and transfers into all her classes. Despite his good looks he still has his irriating laugh. *Mellisa: a wealthy new student whose father owns a chain of restaurants called 'Wally's Waffles' and knows celerbrities such as basketball star Kobe Bryant (Kid Napped). *L.J Lamar: a new student who is appointed captain of the school football team on his first week there. In spite of his athletic ability, L.J is a dim witted and slow. Smitten with L.J Tamera attempted to get close to him but failed each time until he showed up one night at their door have been assigned Tia as a tutor. Tamera subsequently pretends to be Tia and 'tutors' L.J in history. L.J consequenty recieves an F on his quiz and faces being kicked of the football team, the whole school turning on Tia (The Tutor). *Ernie; friend of Tia who is heavily involved in the drama club *Trevor and Todd; Two students who act as lawyers in the school's student court. Trevor and Todd are both obnoxious creeps but are smitten by Tia and Tamera. After asking them out on dates and being rejected, they set out to get their own back by turning the girls against it other. Trevor and Todd are played by guest stars Kenan Thomson and Kel Mitchell of the 'Kenan and Kel Show'. *Nick Bryant: Rebellious and popular student who Tia is smitten with, so much so that she takes Tamera's place in Summer School biology so she can get to know him. After asking him to join her to form a study group fails, she gets his attention by acting rebellious herself. As always happens when Tia and Tamera swap places things backfire badly (Summer Bummer). Known Faculty: *Paula Hendrix; Tia and Tamera's science teacher and one time love interest for Ray. *Karl Mitushka *Mr Gordon (Principal) *Mr Zolof (Art) *Coach Frello (PE) *Mr Ryan (Guidance Counsellor) *Bill (Music) Trivia: *Not long after Tia first starts at Roosevelt High, Tamera talks her into swapping places with her to sit a history test she wasn't preprared for. They are caught at the last minute. *The school auditorium was re-named the 'Casey Kasem Centre for the Peforming Arts'. *Ray Campbell was the first male cheerleader at Roosevelt High, earning him the nickname "Ra Ra Ray". Category:Location